Strength where strength is needed
by Wolfisis
Summary: KevEdd story so this will be boy/boy love, Kevin was once the bully Edward feared one night changed that for the both of them. Kevin some how saves the people he once hurt, read and find out how he saves people. Rated M for later chapter if you don't like don't read reviews are welcome. No beta tester so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is something I've only tried once before and I ended up taking it off cause I hated it, I hope this one you all will like. language, violence, and suggested scenes. If you have issues with bullying and some form of self harm this may trigger issues you have, so please if you can't read it skip over it or don't read at all. I love reviews so please do.

I do not own Ed, Edd and for boy/boy love.

Chapter one hope.

'_Come on freak get out here we just want to talk to you!'_

_'No,go away!'_

_'Awww...The dork don't want to play with us.'_

_Hahahaha..._

_Hahahaha..._

Bolting up in bed I'm nearly out of breath from that darn nightmare, those bullies keep getting worse with every year that passes. Ed and Eddy don't understand they are both well liked, despite how Ed acted he is quit smart. Eddy works with student council or well he will be working with them since we start our ninth year today, I'm so nervous about it all the bullies will get to me I just now it.

It was only three in the morning and I was to awake at this point to go back to sleep, so I simply got up from my labelled bed put on my bunny slippers and went down stairs.I flip on the kitchen light slightly hurting my eyes but I blink back the tears, walking to the fridge I pull out a bottle of water and drink.

'Bang,bang.'

'Cough' "Oh my, please hold on a moment!" I call out to who ever is banging on my front door at this hour, I hope it's not a prank by any of the old bullies I have. I quickly rush to the door in my own special way...Meaning I almost fall over myself to get to the door.

"May I help-Kevin?" I was shocked what was Kevin Barr doing here at my house this early in the morning?

"Hey Double dork mind if I come in?" He was being nice about it, the name was a term of endearment just a nickname he could never stop saying I guess.

"What on earth are you doing up so late Kevin?" I asking without the stutter from my past when ever I was around this bully.

"Saw you up dork...You going to let me in or what?" He just can't ever call me something nice can he? I sighed loudly and nodded letting him in and pointing to the shoe rack by the door, and the slippers he must put on like all my other guests of course groans about it but does it willingly, we walk to my kitchen were I hand him a water from my fridge and sit down at the table.

"So Kevin may I inquire why you are here so late?" I just can't understand him anymore.

He looks at me for a brief moment and then looks away quietly reply to my question which I couldn't hear him talk, "I'm sorry Kevin what did you say?"

"I couldn't sleep and I saw from my front door you were up to, do you want to hang out tell we have to leave for school?" He almost snapped out, but calmed down with a deep breath.

"Why couldn't you sleep Kevin?" Awww, the big question why couldn't he sleep I knew why I was up but him he was Kevin Barr the star of the baseball team.

"I-I-Dork why would you care!?" He yelled out but quickly as he did he stopped and almost looked scared of something, he shook his head and slumped forward almost defeated."I have nightmares of what I used to do to people, I can't be that type of guy anymore."His hands went to his cap rubbing his hair as he slid his hands down his face, he looked almost broken.

"Kevin." I felt bad for him, so I was going to do what I've never done with anyone before."I was awake because of everything that I was put threw this past year, I-I have been getting beaten up quit a lot." I heard him snap his head up to look at me, his eyes were wide with shock and fear.

"who's been hurting you Double D?" He whispered to me his hand coming to my arm in comfort for some odd reason I didn't flinch away like I normally would with the others.

"You used my name." I stated it was a surprise it really was he never uses it.

"Yeah but you didn't answer my question Edward who's been hurting you?" Oh my he used my real name I think I'm blushing, can't he tell I'm blushing I hope not."You look a bit red in the face are you okay?" Oh no he did notice the blush.

"I am quit alright Kevin I am simply not used to you using my name, it sounds so different coming from you then it does the others." I was blushing like a school girl now, oh lord someone save me from myself.

"Edd, please answer me who's hurting you?" He whispered my name, oh my.

"Your friends Kevin its always your friends and it will always be your friends, they call me names and on the worse days I've been beaten to the point of broken ribs." I mumbled out not really wanting him to hear me, but he did and the sharp intake of breath was enough for me to look up. I saw the shock of all this in his eyes he was so angry after I told him, but quickly calmed down.

"You mean my team or just everyone I know?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"Everyone Kevin anyone who sees fit to hurt me." I whimpered out, the tears that stung my eyes almost falling with every word spoken.

He knocked over the chair as he pulled me in for a hug, I stiffened at first but quickly hugged back."I'm sorry Edd, I'm so sorry I wont let them hurt you ever again I promise." I wanted to believe him I really did, but he never cared before, why now?

"Why are you acting so nice,when you used to beat me up to Kevin I do not understand?" I questioned, his body tensed and I could feel him putting me back on the ground.

"I used to hurt you but do you remember the last time I ever did anything to ya?" He looked almost hurt that I was making him out to be the bad guy.

"it was our summer before seventh grade, two week before to be accurate." I didn't see his point.

"That day I found out something about myself that I've only ever told one other person and now you, I can trust you can't I?" I simply nodded my head."I'm gay Edd, I like guys." He whispered in a serious tone but to me it sounded like a joke, so I stupidly laughed."You think I'm joking don't you?" He looked almost mad but with a smirk on his face, I didn't know what else to do other than nod my head yes."Fine I'll show you." He was to fast for me to react, his hand cupped my cheek as he push our lips together.

"Mmmm..." I moaned what am I doing he's messing with me this is a joke right? Right?

He started to deepen the kiss making me shiver as his tongue ran over my bottom lip, I wouldn't let him in I pushed away quickly shock written all over my face. "Kevin?" I wasn't mad at him just confused he was the most straight boy I knew, this was all to confusing."Your straight why would you kiss me, ME of all people why? This is not funny I do not find this a very funny joke Kevin, please explain what you are doing? If this is some way to pick on me I do not like it nor will I take this in my own house, I will see you to the door please leave." I was having a panick attack and Kevin looked scared so very scared this caught me off guard as he sunk to the ground, almost to afraid to look at me. "Kevin?" I quickly calmed my nerves down and walked to him, putting my hand on his should I could feel him stiffen shaking at my touch.

"Edd, please I-I-...It's not a joke and no one but you and Nazz know, please don't hate me your one of the only other people I can trust." He was looking me in the eyes dead serious, I could only nod my head to say I wouldn't tell a soul."You can't tell the other Ed's Double D you can't promise me that this is just between you me and Nazz." I nodded once more and hugged him to calm him down, he nuzzled up to my neck and I could hear him sob just by a little.

"What are you afraid of Kevin?" I couldn't hold the question in any longer.

"Of being hated by everyone." Was his watery reply.

"Not everyone would hate you the star of the baseball team." I reassured him.

"The last guy that came out on the team was kicked off Edd, they treated him so badly and I was apart of it I can't take it if they turn on me like I turned on my friend." He sobbed a bit harder this time I didn't know of the person he was spreeking of but I wanted to ask.

"Who was it?" He stiffened but I could hear the sigh as he spoke.

"His name was Jack he was the nicest person you could have ever met, but that all changed when he told some of the guys on the team that he was gay. They spread it around D they told everyone, he couldn't take the talking and names and the worst part was getting kicked from the team. The guys they would go so far as to write faggot on his locker, oh god Edd I was apart of all that he ended up moving and its all my fault. I should have stopped it I should have said something supported him, he was my friend why didn't i do something Edd?" He was crying again balling his hands on my shoulders, I could hear my shirt rip just a little from his strength.

"You were horrible yes." I shot back as if I had burned him with my words, he looked hurt and almost as it he wanted to run but I continued to talk."But with how you feel now I say you should call him, and tell him how sorry you are and that you didn't handle it the way you should have. If worse comes to worse Kevin you said how sorry you were you tried to write the wrong you did to this person, to your old friend and that in its self is you being a better human." He looked calmer then he did before his tears had finally stopped falling, he crawled back on the floor in front of me. He held out his hand I was confused now,"What?" He smiled and responded.

"I want to be friends with you Double D, a fresh new start can we?" I was shocked to say the least, I quickly smiled and took his hand shacking it.I was willing to trust him and give him a chance, besides everyone needed a second chance and this is his.

"Kevin you may never call me dork again are we clear?" He smiled at me and his eyes brightened at my words.

"You bet, and don't just think I'm not going to be your friend in school your stuck with me Double D. You and me we are going to be real tight, just like me and Nazz that girl is awesome can't wait for us all to hang out." He smiled at me and I smiled back a feeling in the pit of my stomach grew stronger with each passing moment, Kevin had no idea what he had done when he kissed me.

...^_^

"So Double D what do we do now that I'm done confessing my secrets to you?" Kevin asked me so softly I almost didn't hear him but I smiled holding my hand out, he quickly took it and we got up. I had gained in height since we were in junior high, I was now almost as tall as Kevin but still I was like a twig not very much meat on my bones at all. Unlike the very tan very fit Kevin who could break me like the twig I was, he had the body every guy wanted I was very jealous of this fact but didn't dwell on it.

"Let us go and watch some movies, Ed and Eddy love my T.V. room its state of the art in pretty much everything, my mother and father saw fit to treat me to this since I have perfect scores on all my report cards."I couldn't help the smug smile that pulled on to my lips when he finally walked into the T.V./Game room, no one but my friends had been in here so I was very happy to now have someone else to share it with.

"Dude really do you even play the Playstation 3? I mean I never thought you would be into it, since you know your smart and all I thought your heads always in the books." He laughed as he pulled out a few of the games he saw, smirking I replied in a smug tone.

"Well if you think I can't kick your ass then well your wrong I'm the best at all of these games, Ke-v-in." I could hear the gasp and the head snapping sound then I saw him looking at me in shock, I just smirked at him oh he thought I was such a good guy like everyone else little do they know I'm not so good.

"Dude you just said ass, you always get on everyone about their mouths what the fuck dude?" His laugh almost made me blush but I pushed it down I wouldn't let him get to me, I wont let this part of me win out not yet it has to wait.

"Oh well you see that just around people I deem not worthy to see this side of me, hell even Eddy don't ever see this side of me this is special. But I think since you told me your secret I can let you into my own special circle, there's only a few people who know of me being like this. You, Mary, Johnny and Rolf I do tend to slip up with Ed but he never really notices or doesn't care, but Eddy I wouldn't stoop to his level I love him don't get me wrong. But I wouldn't want him to think this is how I want to act all the time, cause it's not this is just for play and relaxing so are you going to pick a game so I can hand you your ass, or am I going to have to do the picking myself?" I smiled sweetly at him all the while thinking he would run away now this isn't the Edd he wants to be friends with, but he simply smiled and picked a fighting game.

"Hand me my ass...Yeah fucking right, I'm going to hand you yours damn it."He smirked as he put the game in flipping everything on, I simply smiled a new but old friend I didn't have to

"Bring it bitch." Was my not so nice reply, and I even punched his arm for added effect. He just laughed hard and smiled relaxing into my couch as the game began, oh yeah having him around would be hard he was just to perfect.

So we spent the past few hours playing games eating the food I made, and quickly getting to know one another as if we had been friends for longer. It was something knew but old all at the same time it felt nice, I had invited over Johnny and Mary to hang out since I new they would be up. It quickly became a small breakfast party something I didn't mind Kevin asked if he could call Nazz over this made Mary giggle just a little, some how Kevin picked up on this giggle and gave her a knowing look. Nazz showed up not to long after and quickly got comfy with everyone around, I was surprised to see her so comfortable in my home with everyone around.

School didn't start tell eight thirty so we had plenty of time I quickly made more food, and brought out drink getting thanks all around, I was quit happy at the moment. I had added two more friends to my group and I was thrilled, Rolf rolled around about ten minutes after Nazz and found his spot near was quit amazed to see that Rolf was in this special circle I had, but he simply stated something about his Nana and the subject was then dropped.

"So Edd, are you straight or what?" Nazz asked I choked on my drink and coughed quickly as Kevin patted me on the back, everyone in the room was laughing knowing full well what I was.

"Nazz that is not a very nice thing to ask someone when they are drinking." I waved my finger at her scolding her for her actions, she blushed but grunted.

"Well are you?" I was going to die from blushing, I ws so red I think you could fry and egg on my face.

"Oh dear, umm...I am not sure I should answer this question?" I quickly looked around the room for anyones help on the matter, but they all looked at me with eager eyes even Kevin...sigh..."I'm gay." Was my simple reply which made Nazz jump up and down, and the rest of the room go back to what they were doing they had already been informed.

"..." Kevin had gotten up and went out of the room.

I followed behind him worried that what I had just said would have been to much for him to handle, he was sitting at the table his head in his hands shaking.

"Kevin?" I sat next to him, his head snapped up and I saw it he was laughing?

"Your not straight...I thought you would hate me and here this whole time your just like me, oh god this is a relief I was so worried." I looked at him and laughed along I could see why he would be worried, being friends with a straight guy its hard I do it daily with Ed and Eddy.

"I think we are good now right?" I asked him softly.

"Yeah I was stressed out...but I'm way better now,thanks for telling us." He smiled softly at me a real smile the kind that made your eyes sparkle, I love that smile.

"We still have an hour before school want to go and play more?" He nodded his head and we rushed back to the other room were we tackled the others, laughing in a more relaxed atmosphere then before.

My house seemed so empty now that everyone was gone, they had left to get ready for the day ahead of them. I quickly pulled on my clothes after scrubbing in the shower, I put on my hat and grabbed my bag already nervous about the day ahead of me. I knew the moment I walked threw those doors Kevin and Nazz would ignore me once more, maybe the rumor about me being gay would start up again? No telling but here goes nothing right, cant put life on hold cause of my fears.

Quickly walking up to the double doors of the peach creek high school I gulped down my nerves, pushing open the doors I was greeted to a surprise I was not expecting...Kevin.

"Whats up Double D?" He waved making all his friends look my way, their eyes glaring at me already wanting to hurt me."Hey fuckers, I see what your doing anyone of you assholes hurts Double D and they answer to me. The guys cool okay, any issues with that order and we can settle this just fine on the field." He smiled at me once more pushing off the wall he was leaning on walking over to me and patting me on the shoulder, his arm was now placed around my shoulders and he was now walking with me.

"Greeting Kevin, how is your morning going thus far?" I almost stuttered but I didn't and he smiled softly to me.

"Going pretty damn well man, so are we hanging out later or what I think you owe me a rematch on that game?" He smirked and I smirked back.

"Heck no you lost that's all on you." I slipped into my comfort zone to easily around him darn it.

"Oh, straight to the heart man. Come on you owe me, I got my ass handed to me ten times by you." He laughed along with me as I put my stuff in my locker, I couldn't believe he was hanging with me he wasn't lying.

"So Kevin what do you have for your classes?" I quickly asked pulling my class schedule out, he groaned and pulled his out to.

"Oh wow, Kevin you have most of my classes I did not think you were into learning like I am?" He laughed and blushed a bit rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah about that, I'm actually pretty smart I want to get into building bikes and all. So you kinda have to know the working of an engine and all, what about you what are you planning on doing?" The question caught me by surprise I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh dear, um...Well mother and father wish for me to go into some for of doctoring, but if you really want to know what I want to do its kinda silly?" I quickly blushed and looked away, he was nodding ready to hear my answer."I wish to design games." I said so quietly that he almost didn't hear me, but I heard him snicker at my answer.

"dude that would be cool, why don't you?" He was so naive on this.

"I need mother and fathers money to go to college Kevin, sadly I do not do sports and even with my grades I may not get a scholarship." He looked at me with a bit of anger in his stare.

"Dude you're the smarted dumb guy I know, I'm sure you will get into any college you want your way to smart." He smiled and patted me on the back, at that moment Ed and Eddy showed up shoving Kevin away from me as if he was hurting me.

"What the hell you want shovel chin?" Eddy snapped out at Kevin making me flinch at his tone, I hated when Eddy was so loud in the mornings.

"Hello gentlemen how are we this fine morning, and Eddy, Kevin and I were just talking about our classes seeing as we are friends." I could hear Eddy grinding teeth at my words he was mad as his sharp stare turned on me, I could already hear his words in my head.

"He's not a friend Sockhead he's a dick who bullies us, he lies and cheats I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."Eddy growled out looking red in the face his short body looking bigger with each word he snapped out.

"Eddy looks like the monsters on one of my sci-fi movies Double D, Eddy scary run AWAY Double D...Run..." Awww, Ed you lovable gaint you, grabbing both my hand and Kevin's as he dashed down the hallway Eddy yelling for us to come back.

"Double D and Kevin are friends now yes?" Ed smiled happily at us.

"Yes Ed we are how are you today?" He smiled and hugged Kevin.

"You be good to MY Double D okay..._or I will hurt you do not make me, are we understood Kevin barr?"_The last part I could not hear but Kevin looked shocked, knowing my lovable brother figure he threatened to beat him up if he was not nice to me.

"Yeah man we good, so Ed what you got for classes." Heres something no one but I knew of, Ed was smart just as smart as I, I simply laughed as Ed handed Kevin his paper who choked on air at seeing it."Dude the fuck is this?" He nearly yelled but caught himself and in a rough whisper asked Ed about his schedule.

"That is my classes Kevin, not many people know this of me but I have dreams of getting my ass out of this town and being something." kevin looked shocked, I just laughed hard at this me and Ed falling into one another.

"You guys are joking right?This is a sick joke Ed why the hell would you act like a dumbass if your smart." It was at that moment Ed and I both sobered up and answered him.

"His/My family Kevin." He looked confused.

"They are not rich kevin nor do they support Ed that well, his sister is the favored child. If they found out Ed had the brains in the family they might try and hurt him, Ed plays dumb for a reason and the teachers never have issues with keeping his smarts to themselves." Kevin almost looked stunned and was gaping now.

"I'm sorry are you saying they would beat you if you were better than Sarah?" He really was shocked, and Ed just nodded.

"They do not like me being better than her, or them for that matter I learned that a long time ago." He sighed shaking his head, this was the moment Eddy caught up to us I snatched Eds paper back and put it in his pocket.

"There you jerks are what the hell Ed, Kevin is bad news why did you run off with him and Sockhead?" I wanted to slap Eddy but held off.

"Cause Eddy, friends are friends Eddy...Double D buttered toast for breakfast?" Oh Ed I hope you are to good, I smiled and nodded.

"Yes Ed let's go get breakfast, Kevin you coming?Eddy?" I looked back as Ed playfully dragged me away.

"Stay away from Sockhead." Growled out Eddy to Kevin.

"Oh and why should I?" I couldn't understand his issue, we are just friends.

"He's my friend Shovel chin stay away from him and Ed, poor Ed thinks your going to be nice you're a prick your just using Double D for school right you dumb rock." He pushed past me growling I smirked oh Eddy if only you knew the real them.

"You know what Eddy I think I'm going to ignore you, I happen to like them both they seem pretty cool you on the other hand your still a small-minded jerk who can't get over the past." I walked way at that point, hearing him calling me a dick and huffing as he followed me to the caffatiera.

"What took you boys so long Eds almost eaten the whole breakfast bare himself, if your hungry I suggest you go eat...like now." I simply waved my hand as Ed shoved more toast and gravy into his mouth, oh Ed this will not end well for you.

"Damn dude cool your hungry tummy and have some tumes you gonna need them with all the heart burn your going to have later."Kevin said pulling Ed away from the food and handing him some anti acid tablets, this surprised me why would Kevin need those?

"Kevin that was very nice of you." I smiled at him patting him on the arm, he pulled me into a hug with him and ed.

"Dude Eddy threatened to kick my ass if I even so much as talked to you two, why have you guys not said anything to Eddy about your smarts and cool attitude?" Ed looked at me and we both sighed, this was going to be hard to explain.

"My house later tonight after Eddy is for sure a sleep understood?" I told Kevin and Ed they both nodded and we departed from our hug.

The day at that point seemed to fly by rather fast Kevin had most of my classes with me as well as Ed, notes were written down and quickly put away. As the last period of the day rolled around Ed and Eddy walked with me to our homes in the Cul-de-Sac, Kevin having practice or was it try outs either way I was rooting for him to do well.

"Dude why did you have to befriend our enemy Sockhead?" Eddy once again asked me this was the fourth time in our walk to our homes, I sighed and once again answered.

"We are friends Eddy because he came over and finally said how sorry he was for everything I being the person I am gave him a chance, I would wish for other to do the same for me." He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands once again, he grumbled and changed the subject to a prank we should pull.

"I think we should do this guys, come on it would be funny as hell. Just think about it the whole baseball team covered in orange it would be so cool, Kevin and the others would look like pumpkins." He laughed Ed and I eye rolled and shook our heads no to Eddy, this made him mad and run off in anger slamming his door to his house.

"Good god why is it that we deal with him again Double D?" Even Ed had the same thought as me just now...sigh.

"Because Ed he was the one that saved us from being alone." I new we had grown up and Eddy just seemed to be stuck in his prank stage far longer then either of us would have liked.

"Yeah I know its just...Cant we talk to him? He's so stuck in acting like a kid it's getting to be too much, and honestly I would like it if I could act like this around him to." I understood I really did but Eddy just wouldn't understand he was to into himself at the moment.

"Not yet Ed, but I think once he is a bit more mature we will bring him into our circle." I said patting my brother figure on the back as we walked up to my house.

A few hours later there was a knock on my door, I quickly rushed down the steps and opened the door.

"Eddy?" I asked all to surprised I wasn't expecting him I really wasn't, Ed and I were waiting on Kevin.

"Hey um...can I come in?" shyly asked as well, okay somethings up but what?

"Eddy what have you done?" I asked in a stern voice, he flinched away and looked a bit more shy than before.

"I may have pulled a prank I need help getting out of." He stated nervousness in his voice.

"No Eddy please tell me you didn't dye them all orange?" I asked him hoping beyond hope that I was wrong.

"Oh I think he did do just that Double D." Kevin growled out walking up the path leading to my door, he was bright orange and looking pissed.

"Kevin? Oh dear." I looked between the two of them, Eddy almost hyperventilating from fear. Kevin almost ready to punch Eddy for which he would so have the right to do, but I quickly put that thought behind me and spoke up."Kevin please come in I think I have something to get you back to normal, Eddy go home and stay there I wish for you to think on what you have done." I scolded him shooing him away as I grabbed on to the growling jock and pulled him threw my door, I pushed him into the bathroom after I waved Eddy off.

"Dude why didn't you let me hit him?" He growled as I turned on the water to the shower.

"Because Eddy is not okay right now, this is a prank asking for attention and its going to get him all the wrong kinds. He needs Ed and I Kevin Eddy is...Well Eddy is abused Kevin. He wasn't loved right as a kid and seeks violence as a form of love, I have tried to get him to stop but he's scared of it, the only way people see him he says."I bit my bottom lip in nervous habit, but was pulled out of it by the site of an almost naked Kevin.."Dear lord man have some shame." I quickly darted from the room,hearing him chuckle at me as I left.

"Edd how the hell do I get out of being orange!?" He yelled to me as I hear the curtain close behind him.

I laughed and ran to my room, I had picked up the special soap I made a long while ago. Due to all the pranks I had to put up with a lot of dying of my skin or Eds, so we came up with a soap to use when this happened.

"Knock, knock...I come barring a gift for the oh mighty orange one." I laughed once again as I heard him grumble.

"Dear god this soap is amazing." He sang out as he cleaned himself, I laughed my butt off while I left the room and him in it.

An hour later and much scrubbing from the red-head, we all sat around my T.V. room, talking about not only school our friends but Eddy as well.

"So I knew of his brothers mental abuse but his mom and dad do it to?" Kevin not so subtly asked me this question.

"Yes, but he prefers to make it out like nothing it wrong." I replied calmly as I could.

"Well shit." His head was bowed and he looked as though he was upset.

"So you see why we are and will always remain his friend, we ask that you also lesson up on him. We do see that you to have a bond that is important to him, he needs you and well you need him to survive in a way." Ed said this so elegantly I almost forgot how smart he truly was, I simply nod my head in agreement.

"I can't pick on him anymore, nor do I want to keep up a game of sorts. I think I need to figure this all out guys, its ton of shit to take in and it's just not something I'm used to. I mean my mom loves me my father does to, I'm only a bully because I'm a jerk by nature. But I'm trying to change that it was affecting my mom and dad by a lot, hearing all the things I did to others it made my mom cry over the summer. I just don't think I can hurt them or anyone else, my mom told me some stuff about when she was in school Double D it was bad things I do to people she had done to her." Kevin for the first time that I've ever seen looked guilty, his eyes were dark with memories of the past they haunted him you could see it clear as day.

"I do understand this Kevin, but pray tell how are you going to get Eddy to be your friend?" I can't just let this go, god Kevin is going to tire of me soon.

"Don't know that one yet but I will figure it out, just like I did with you guys I will make this better. Even if it means I wont be on the baseball team cause of who I am hanging out with, I am smart enough to get into a college somewhere...I'm sure of it...Coughs...Yeah, yes I am." He looked determined and this only made Ed and I smile with relief once Kevin Barr set his mind on something he was sure to get it.

"Edward darling where home...Sweety?" Aww mother always coming home at the wrong times, why was it now of all times that I'm in the middle of an experiment that she has to call for me.

"Dude your mom's calling you, you can't just not answer her." Kevin snapped at me, ME.

"Uhg...Yes mother I'm upstairs working on a school project I have a guest in my room, how can I be of assistance to you and father?" I very kindly asked her what she wanted when really all I wanted to do was roll my eyes, they call me son but really I'm just bragging rights to their friends and people they work with.

"We have food dear please help put it away." I almost let out an angry groan but I got up to do as I was asked, to my utter surprise Kevin stood as well.

"Dude I can help, I practically live here." He smiled that one smile that shows all his pearly white teeth, his perfect teeth they made me shiver.

"Okay Kevin please follow me." We quickly made our way down the steps and out side where my mother and father stood waiting, they almost looked shocked to see Kevin follow so close behind me.

"Son, who is your friend?" My father almost stuttered out, but held strong he was much shorter than Kevin was and you could feel the fear come off of him.

"Oh pardon my rudeness sir, my name is Kevin Barr I live across the street its a pleasure to meet you both." Kevin very softly stated who he was and bowed kindly to my family, this was the moment my mother hmmm'ed and nodded her head in approval.

"It is very lovely to meet you Kevin, your father owns the candy factory right?" Mother was always a bit off, but Kevin just smiled and stood straight.

"Oh no he works there as management ma'am." Oh my he was being very polite this is outstanding.

"Oh, and what of your mother?" This made Kevin stiffen a bit but he simply smiled once more.

"My mother has become ill and will not be able to work anymore, or...Well at least until her health improves. But she did do teaching at the elementary school, she's a pretty good teacher and the kids love her they miss her since she's not been working send cards all the time."He was smiling but it was so dull and lifeless I was almost in tears, his eyes were red with all the tears he was holding back. My mother surprised everyone by bringing him into her arms and hugging him, he simply broke down at that point never had I seen him cry but there he was balling in my mothers arms.

"You must be so stressed out dear boy, you are welcome here when ever you want night or day." My mother cooed softly to him my father nodding in agreement of her words, and standing to hug Kevin with her I moved in as well and as a family hugged Kevin in comfort.

"Mother is there anything else you may require us for, if not we will be upstairs working on our homework?" I quickly asked as my mother was unloading the bags and restocking the fridge and cabinets, she smiled and waved us off.

"No dear please make sure your done by dinner your father is taking us out to eat, since we have not had a dinner with you in three months. Oh and Kevin?" She looked up at Kevin with a bright smile I was jealous of him in that moment,she never smiled at me like that warm and bright.

"Yes." He cocked his head to the side almost confused.

"Your coming with us dear, your part of our family now to please clear it with your family." Mother you can be so dumb sometime, but it was a sweet offer Kevin would have better-.

"Oh yeah okay I will call them right now, I would love to come to dinner thank you." He bowed and walked away with his cell in hand, I was to say the least shocked that he accepted.

_"Dad, hey um...Listen Edwards family asked if I could go to dinner with them is it alright?"_

_"Well, I might need you to come home and handle your mom kiddo."_

_"Please dad...Its been a while since I got out, and its with Edward the smart kid from across the street."_

_"I understand you need some you time son I really do, but I need to have you handle your mom tonight."_

_"What do you have going on tonight that I can't go and eat dinner one night this week with a friend and his family, you know how long its been since I was out with a friend?"_

_"Don't argue with me, you coming home at your time limit and that's that."_

_"No dad I'm not, for the first time in six months I'm saying no."_

_"How dare you argue with me, I put a food on the table to feed you a home for you to sleep in, I will not have you argue with me."_

_"What do you got going on dad that I can't have one night?" _

_"Its none of your concern what I got going on, you need to be home to take care of your mother."_

_"Dad, please tell me your not cheating on mom?"_I didn't mean to ease drop but hearing those words in a sob out of Kevin's mouth broke my heart, mother and father were right behind me hearing this to.

_"If you ever ask me anything like that again I will beat you!" _

_"Dad please tell me your not?"_

_"I refuse to answer a child, get your ass home NOW!"_

_"This child happens to take care of mom on a nightly daily basis I would like to hear what mom has to say about you sleeping around."_My father's hand tightened around my shoulder I looked to him to see him smiling proudly at Kevin, I was jealous once more.

_"You wouldn't dare talk to your mother about this, she wouldn't believe you she loves me to much and is to sick to even do anything if I was." _

_"Dad I will not be coming home tonight its a Friday and I am staying over at Edwards please do not contact me tell Sunday, my phone will be off for the next few days see you later."_

_"Kevin if you're not home in two hours your grounded for the rest of your high school life, and your friendship with Edward is gone you come home now your never talking to him again."_

_"Bye dad."_

_"Kev-" _Snap.

He cut his father off, with a deep breath and a heavy sigh he walked out running into all three of us.

"Oh god you heard all of that didn't you?" He was red in the face almost looking angry at the three of us.

"Yes dear boy we did, but you are welcome to stay for as long as you like. We will handle your father in the event of him trying anything, you're welcome here for as long as you want." I snapped my fathers smile my mothers loving eyes, they are never here for me why him?

"I can't fucking believe this you love on a complete stranger who you just met...You both never smile like that at me, never show your proud of me for anything I do. I can't believe how much care you just showered my friend who is not related to you by blood, but yet you will not show me love in the least missing birthday after birthday for work. You look at me like I am a prize and that's it, I'm done I will no longer do as you ask you have both lost my affections...I will not go to dinner with any of you, goodnight." I stormed off for the first time in my life I said something to Mother and Father, I am so afraid Kevin will hate me for saying these things but at the moment it's not my concern.

"Double D, wait up!" Kevin yelled out follow closely behind me.

"What do you want Kevin." I snapped throwing my hands up in the air, my face was red with anger and I could feel the heat coming off of me.

. feet scrapping on carpet, SLAM.

"KEV-," SLAP.

"Your family was being nice, they were proud of me for standing up for something. But they love you dude how dumb can a smart person be, I could freaking see the pride welling up in them when their eyes met you. Your mom fuck dude your mom broke down in tears when you walked away, she kept saying you were right that she's a bad mom. My moms dyeing dude she's not going to get better, she's going to be in a grave this time next year. But your mom she's here she loves you yeah they have a shitty way of loving their son, but damn it Edd they fucking love you. Your dad puts all your awards up on the walls anything and everything that you win, can you even see that or are you just that fucking blind? Just fucking look at the walls instead of cleaning them look at the walls dude, I walk in here and its like a shrine to how amazing you are. You have it good man the only thing I've got is a trophy case for sports, my family doesn't give a shit about my grades but sports, as long as I got those I'm loved do you get it now dude do you see what I'm saying?" He panted and walked back and forth anger seeping out of every pore, he turned sharply looking me died in the eyes as he spoke in a gruff husky voice I almost couldn't stop my hands from darting to his face.

"You will go and talk to them Edward, you will fix this and we all will go out to dinner like they wanted are we understood?" I shivered but nodded my head, and there it was the Kevin Barr smile I loved so much."Good now let's go down stairs mister and talk to mom and dad okay." He smiled at me when I snorted at his mom and dad comment, always making me shiver.

"Mother, Father?" I walked into the livingroom whispering their names softly not wanting to anger them more, or upset them.

"Edward." Oh Father your angry but staying calm as usual

"Son." Mothers calm voice almost made me snap again, but this time it was Kevin who spoke up.

"Oh would you three knock it off already, enough is enough you guys need to talk things out like a family not a well oiled machine."I blink and was slightly confused as were my parents.

"What?" Came our reply to his upserd metaphor.

"What I mean is...'sigh', is that you guys can't talk like this. Its not normal to say Mother,Father, Son its weird and so formal why can't you guys just talk like how I am right now?" Kevin pointed out making my Father nod his head, Mother did the same thing.

"Sweetheart we are sorry you felt this way about us, I understand you feel upset about us working all the time. I also understand the lack of us being here would affect you in more ways than just emotional, we have come up with a proposal if you wouldn't mind hearing it?" Mother smiled softly to me for the first time in years I saw the love I had not felt, and it made me want to hear them out so I nodded.

"Fine, proceed." I waved my hand still angry with them I would not give in so easily.

"Father and I will from this moment on take off your birthday and holidays as we should have been doing to begin with, also we will take at least two weeks off in summer to do something of your choosing." I looked almost shocked but held strong only the day of my birthday, that wouldn't cut it.

"I wish for you to be here the day before and after my birthday giving me a solid three days and two nights with you, I agree to the other terms of this arrangement if you do those days for me?" I smiled at them softly I could feel them almost shocked that I agreed to the terms so easily.

"We agree to these terms and are happy to do so, we shouldn't have taken so long to tell you how proud we are of you, this was a long time coming my sweet child may I have a hug?" Both Mother and Father held out their arms standing up to hug me I am much taller than both of them, so I smiled tugging Kevin with me as we hugged my parents both smiling like fools.

So dinner went smoothly mom and dad quickly took a liking to my more relaxed demeanor, and were happy to hear that Kevin would be staying for the weekend aft they had called his happily told her husband to shove his attitude up his ass, making my mother laugh and talk to Kevin's mother for almost an hour about anything and everything.

"Hey Edd where am I sleeping the guest rooms a mess right now from your parent's unloading their stuff?" Kevin smiled at me while we shuffled some of the bags and boxes out-of-the-way.

"My room I guess?Thats if you don't mind sharing my full-sized bed it might be tight since your bigger in body size then I am, but I think it will still work." I smiled at him and noticed his slight blush, my mother also seemed to notice his blush and giggled softly to herself making me blush as well.

"Mother." I snapped making her burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh...Hahaha...Dear...Hahahaha...Me...Hahahah...Ha aahaahaa..I'm..Haha..Sorry...Haaaa..." Dear lord is she rolling on the ground, she is her dark red dress and black hair flying all around as she rolls on the ground. Her eyes that mirrored my own sparkled with tears from laughing so hard, I am so embarrassed but what made it worse was Kevin laughing with her.

"Mother, Kevin please stop this nonsense." I was panicked, mother didn't know of my sexuality and it was making me feel self-conscious all over again.

"Oh please Edward a mother always knows what her son prefers." She sat up in that moment and looked me dead in the eye serious and calm, it made me nervous and Kevin had stopped laughing now to.

"Oh, so you figured it out? How did you do it cause I just found out myself?" Kevin smiled at her she simply smirked at him and me.

"Like I said a mother always knows some of us just chose to ignore it but others love their children for who they are, and boy do I love you." She tackled me down to the ground kissing my face and forehead, she quickly and with more strength then I knew she had pulled Kevin down with us."You two are very special and here in this house will always be loved not for what you do, but for who you are and I think your father who happens to be crying in the door would agree." She smirked up at my Dad who almost squeaked in a none manly way, but quickly tackled us in a group hug once again I am going to have to get used to this aren't I?

"Thank you Mom Dad it means a lot to me that you love me no matter what, and that you love Kevin to." I smiled to my parents and then to Kevin who was blushing once more not sure what for this time, but he was happy and it showed in his eyes this time.

It was finally time for bed the lights where off all over the house, hearing Kevin's steady breathing next to me was almost mind-blowing. But what got me was in his state of rest he had turned his body facing me, putting his arms around my body and holding me to him. He nuzzled my his head in between my neck and chin, sighing happily to himself as he was comfortable once again. I myself was being lolled to sleep by the rhythm of his breathing soft and sweet, I was quickly taken into a the dark were for the first time in month I slept threw the night.

'I hear giggling.'

Click.

'Was that a camera?'

"Hmmm..." I heard Kevin start to wake up, I unconsciously moved into him snuggling up to his chest.

'Giggle.'

Click.

"Mom, if your taking pics of me and Edward could you at least not giggle so much?" Kevin sighed as he rolled over still holding me in place on his clothed chest, my mother was in the room when I looked up blushing were I lay.

"Hello boys, I just couldn't help it if you all are hungry I made breakfast." Father said from the door.

"Have you no shame parents?" I snipped out at them hiding my head under the covers embarrassed by their layed back attitudes on this matter.

"Oh come on Edward we just love to tease you, all though this is going to be my Christmas card for our friends and family this year." This made Kevin and I shoot up and try to grab the camera away from her, she laughed rather evilly as she ran past father.

"Oh dear." I bowed my head in defeat.

"Dude we are so dead if anyone sees those pictures." He laughed was he having fun with this?

"Why are you laughing?" I just can't keep my thoughts in my own head around him.

"Cause for once I don't care if anyone sees us like that, I love your family man they are so excepting better than my dad trust me." On that note there was a knock at the door down stairs and it was rather rough, Father snapped his head up at it.

"Sweetheart wait tell we are down stairs do not open the door!"Father yelled making a mad dash for the stairs, Kevin and I close behind mother was to weak to actually protect her self from harm we were worried.

The knocks grew louder and a shout of Kevin's name from a male voice yelled for him to come outside, Kevin's father sounded as if he were slurring his words..Drunk perhaps?

"Dad go away, your drunk and we aren't opening the door tell you sober up and don't go bugging mom either." Kevin told his father in a stern voice, the banging stopped and a sob was heard threw the door.

"Your mom passed away last night Kevin, she refused to let me call you to come home." He sobbed again Kevin stiffened my mother gasped but held his arm as she opened her phone, to call Kevin's mom he silently thanked her the phone rang once before a voice picked up on the other end.

_"Hello Mrs. Barr its Elizabeth yes Edwards mother your husband is drunk and on our door step lying to your son that you have passed away, I am going to call the police and have him arrested for drunkenly conduct. I wanted to call and make sure you were alright before I did so, are you alright Mrs. Barr?"_ My mother the ever thinking very brilliant women, just won this fight before Kevin rushed out with his father to what ever doom lied in wait.

_"Oh for the love of god, yes please do as you will and my son I hope he is welcome to stay for as long as you all don't mind having him. I would also like to thank you for making that phone call to my doctor last night, he was surprised to receive the money I needed for the treatment thank you so much."_Kevin turned on my mother and held her hand with a smile that nearly blinded us, he bowed to her as she hung up and called the police.

It did not take long for the police to show up after hearing what mother told them, they were quit upset with Mister Barr and asked him many question on what he planned to do to his son. This raised a few questions of my parents as well they both talked to the police, and to Mister Barr who smiled a wicked grin and told them loud and clear.

"I was going to beat him to an inch of his life for going against me, to bad someone was to smart for their own good. Calling my wife really that's one smart ass move, just you wait kiddo once I'm out of lock up you and I are going to have some words." He laughed deep and amounous it made me shiver and not the good kind but out of fear, my mother looked scared but my father to my surprise punched Kevin's dad in the face.

"Dad/honey?" My mother and I both snapped out.

"You ever come anywhere near MY BOYS and I will kill you, and yes officer that is a threat on his life and I dare you to try me." I was shocked to say the least Kevin as well had his jaw gaping at my dad, a man two times smaller than Kevin's father knocked the man on his ass.

"Go Dad!" We both yelled at the same time, this made Kevin's Father look up at him in shock, anger, pain, and hatred for his son.

"Oh I see how it is, I wonder how your mother would feel if she found out you're a faggot?I should tell her it's the least I could do for the sick women, god knows she would hate you the second she finds out. Hell God hates you freaks I'm sick to think I actually breed one of you, your no longer my son you faggot get your shit out of my house before I get back!" Yelled Mister Barr to his son who stood shocked at his fathers hurtful words, and then he began to shake from fear in what his mother would think of him.

"No." He whispered under his breath,"this can't happen I love my mom she could die from this." He whimpered as Kevin's father yelled at the top of his lungs for all our neighbors to hear,"dad stop please." Kevin whispered softly in a defeated voice making his father smirk in victory.

"LISTEN UP NEIGHBORS KEEP YOUR SONS AWAY FROM MY BOY, HE'S GAY THE LITTLE FAG LIKE IT UP THE ASS!" Kevin fell backwards as every one of our neighbors started to whisper, my heart sank into my stomach how could his dad do this. Whispered heard all around, Nazz crying as she ran over to Kevin who was now so broken he didn't hear her say his name over and over again.

"PARDON ME, I WOULD LIKE TO SAY I DO NOT CARE THAT HE IS GAY I AM AS WELL. YOU ALL ARE OUR FRIENDS IF YOU TRULY CARE FOR US YOU WILL SEE PAST THIS, AND LOVE US FOR WHO WE ARE IF NOT THEN PLEASE FUCK OFF!" Kevin snapped his head up in shock looking at me with a wide smile on his face his eyes filled with life once again, our neighbors to our surprise cheered at my words and yelled for Kevin's father to go.

I was picked up in a tight almost bone crushing hug,"Thank you Edd, thank you so much." In that one moment Kevin kissed me in front of everyone in the Cul-de-Sac, I was of course lost to the world since this kiss was filled with all the love he had for me and me for him."I love you Edward, from the first time I saw you and talked to you I knew all this time and was so scared to say it. Please date me?" The last part came as a question and everyone was waiting on bated breath for my reply.

"Kevin Barr you are and always will be the first person I've ever truly loved, and I would love to be with you." It almost sounded like I was saying yes to a proposal of marriage but hell I wasnt going to pass this up, the cheers from our friends were heard Ed and Eddy were to my surprise very happy.

"He shovel chin you hurt him I hurt you got it?" Oh Eddy you over protective brother.

"Same goes for me Kevin, I will snap you like a twig." Everyone turned to see an all to serious Ed who cracked his knuckles, making Kevin shiver in fear who nodded in agreement.

"Promise you Ed and Eddy I will take good care of him." He smiled at Ed who went back to being his goofy self in no time flat, oh you if only other knew of your smarts.

Coughs,"Son are you sure he's who you want?" Asked my parents in their parental tone of voice, I smiled and laughed kissing Kevin once again.

"Hell ya!" Was my not so elegant reply making all our friends gasp out of surprise.

"Double D?" All our friends said at once, I just giggled as Kevin put me down hugging me to him.

"He's mine, see you all later."Kevin dragged me up the walking path to my front door and closed it behind us once we were inside, I could hear the police leaving and my mother and father chatting up he neighbors."Double yummy." Kevin whispered in my ear softly biting it as he made up a nickname that had me getting quit hot all over."Your mine right?" He whispered as he licked my earlobe softly again getting a shiver out of me, I was blushing so hard I think I was redder then a tomato.

"Yes Kevin I'm yours." I whimpered as he picked me up and kissed my neck, but of course that was short lived when my mother coughed from behind us.

"Hello boys." She smiled impishly at us.

"Yes mother?" I couldn't help the shiver that ran threw me as Kevin's fingers danced along my arms, he was starting to get to me my member was twitching not a good think in front of my parents.

"You two okay after what just happened?" My father looked a tad bit uncomfortable Kevin seemed to notice and stopped touching me, this made my dad look guilty for a moment but a silent thank you was given in a nod to Kevin.

"Yes mom I'm okay and I think Kevin is alright as well." I stated looking to my now boyfriend, that's odd to say in my head wonder how it would taste on my lips as I voice it.

"Yes I'm fine a little shook up, but happy to hear my moms going to get treatment and that I hope I get to stay here for how ever long she's away?" My mother laughed and nodded her head, smiling to my father as she did.

"Under some rules since your both dating each other now, you are to not sleep together tell you graduate from high school and I mean sex...Are we understood young men?" I almost got upset tell I saw Kevin's smile and him nodding in agreement, I was a tad bit worried the things he did to me I wanted him and bad.

"I understand and thank you for allowing me to stay." He was so polite I like it when he shows that side of himself.

"Good, now lets eat some late breakfast I'm starving." Fathers stomach growled to make a point and ours seem to follow we all laughed and nodded, heading to the kitchen to eat our breakfast.

Simple authors note, this is my first KevEdd story and it will have a few more chapters to it. This is only the start of their troubles and love, hope to see you all next time.

Reviews are welcome and wanted please be kind I have no beta tester, and yes before you all hate on me I did change-up Ed, Kevin, and Eddy not to mention Double D they all have different personalities I am happy with how this turned out. I do hope you all like it as well tell next time stay amazing you wonderful readers you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my you guys are wonderful I loved my reviews and I would like to thank you guys so much.**

**Author note: This chapter will have mild suggestive scenes, language and violence please if you don't like boy/boy love please don't read. For those of you who are reading this story thank you and please review I would love to hear from you.**

**Small note I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy...We all want to but sadly we can not.**

Chapter Two Kevin.

"Kevin dear please come down stairs I need your help with something!" Yelled my mother who sounded like she was holding something heavy, father and her had chosen to stay for a few weeks this time around.

"Sure thing mom." Kevin was still calling them mom and dad which made both of them blush, my mother as of the past few days started to state she wanted grandchildren from us.

Kevin and I raced to the steps pushing into one another in an effort to beat the other down the stairs first, Kevin won in the long run and laughed as I made it to the last step my hat falling in front of my not knowing how I truly felt about my body my head being the most sensitive part of me, went to pull my hat off which ended badly for him.

SLAP,"NO KEVIN!" On that my mother ran into the room father right behind her looking scared, but noticed what I was freaking out about and sighed angrily at me.

"Edward he is your boyfriend and you still haven't let him see you without your hat?" Mother snapped out.

"No, and he one will, just leave me be." I snapped rushing past them to the front door putting my shoes on quickly and darted out of it, leaving behind a very hurt looking Kevin in my wake.

...

"Kevin honey we need to talk to you about something very important, please have a seat honey." Elizabeth softly spoke to me she has become my adoptive mother pretty fast, my own mom being in the hospital for treatment of her cancer thanks to Edd's mom.

Sitting down slowly on the couch I look at the two parents I've come to love more than my own in a way, they were what a mom and dad were supposed to be loving, caring, soft, understanding the whole shebang.

"Kevin honey." Mom started.

"Yes?" Please just talk I'm so confused at the moment.

"A long while ago back when Edward was only one years of age, we were not paying much attention which seems to be something we are good at with him 'sigh' I had boiling water on the stove. When my back was turned he had managed to walk over to the stove, being the smart child he is he figured out the latch on the child gate. Well I didn't notice him tell the last second when the water splashed on him, his screams broke my heart as I rushed him to the hospital. The doctors said his body would be scared but not badly, the only thing was though was his little head."She bit her lip nervous as she looked to father for help, he looked just as nervous and unsure as she did.

"His head was burned pretty bad he was hospitalized for a few month but his hair just never grew in the same, it was so think and straight before the water had hurt him. But it grew in so different the doctors told us it was from the water, it had scared his head and the color, thickness, and all around shape would be different. We as doctors were baffled at how this could happen, but deep down we knew that burns change the skin and hair texture. Edward does not like his hair or his body it's why he wears the clothes he does to hid himself, he has never willingly taken that hat off and I don't think he ever will." Father shook his head sighing sadly as did mother, I darted from the room leaving behind two smiling parents.

Rushing to find Edd I went to the first person I knew he would go to, Ed.

Bang, Bang, Bang...Thump squeaking, shuffling noises.

"Ed, I know he's in there with you now open the door!" I banged harder making Ed rush to the door swinging it open shoving me in and slamming it behind us, he rushed me down the steps and into his basement/bedroom."Ed what the hell?" I snapped out looking at him as he shut his bedroom door, and ushered me to sit on his only chair.

"Double D get your butt out here." He spoke in a stern voice to a closed door, a sniffle was heard and my heart was beating fast.

"Edd please." I spoke softly,"I'm not mad and I wont mess with your hat."I spoke softly it sounded broken and hurt even to my own ears, Ed looked at me sadly as well.

"Your lying I know it." He whimpered out,"you're going to hit me." Oh god he actually thinks I will hurt him?

I got up quietly as I could so Edward wouldn't hear me,"sorry dude I will fix it I promise." I patted Ed on the shoulder his face twitched in something of a smile, as he stepped aside for me to knock his door off it hinges.

BANG,SLAM.

"Oh dear lord Kevin." Edd whimpered out from the toilet his hat to my surprise was missing, looking behind me I saw it in Eds hand a smirk on his face as he put it in my hand.

"Double D I will be upstairs if you need me." Ed stepped out of the room you could hear his huge feet bang up the stairs.

I quickly turned to Edd and looked at him surprised to see his whole face looking back, but what got me was the hair the thick almost blue hair. It actually looked really good on him it was short and thick curly hair, it was black in most places but the color was lighter where the hat would have been.

"You hate it don't you?" He looked to me with scared eyes, this is what he hated about himself his hair it was actually very handsome on him.

"This is what you hate about yourself?" I asked in a shocked voice.

"Wouldnt you?" He whimpered out.

"No Edd I wouldn't and I don't, it looks so good on you." I smirked taking a step towards him, he squeak as I kept coming closer.

"I hae it, why would you like it?" He looked nervous almost waiting to hear my answer as if it was what would define him in our relationship.

"Your hot." That got him to blush and look almost shocked.

"What?No I'm not." He replied sharply.

"Who says you're not, cause you are very sexy." His breath hitched as I moved forward once more my hands no longer clutching his hat, dropping it to the floor I moved closer.

"Everyone I've ever shown my hair to they all think I'm a freak, who as natural blue hair Kevin?No one that's who, Mary dyes hers for god sake." He looked panicked as if he would break down any second from his nerves, making me move quickly to his person.

"Well they can go fuck themselves cause I love it, and want to see it all the damn time." I spoke softly to him as my hands went to his hair, it was so soft almost to soft like feathers."I love it." I cringed when I giggled out loud tussling his hair between my fingers, his blush brightened up once again he looked to me with tears in his eyes.

"Why?" He shakily asked.

"Because its you, and I love everything about you my Edward. All mine,mine, mine." I kissed his head softly as I spoke to him claiming him over and over again, this finally got him to relax in my hold.

"Why is it that your always saving me?" He spoke softly in my ear as he hugged me close to him.

"Because your worth it your worth saving Edd." He sat back to look me in the eyes and I thought just for a moment that he didn't believe me, but I was proven wrong when he slammed his lips into mine in the best kiss I ever had.

Somehow I managed to get Edd into my lap as he kissed me with all his might, it was as if he was afraid to lose this moment or maybe me. I kissed me him with all my love our teeth clicking together in a desperate need to feel the other, our tongues clashing for dominance some how and to my surprise Edd won that fight. He was so desperate to feel something love emotions I had no clue how deprived he must have been, but the next thing I knew he had me pinned to the floor his tongue trialing out of my mouth to my ear.

My body shivered as he took my earlobe between his teeth to nibble on it, his hot breath was driving my insides crazy not to mention my lower half. Edd was practically purring when his own clothed hardness brushed up against mine, he was making me pant hard as his body moved faster. I could feel his hardness was becoming to much for his pants, a question came to mind about the size and if he would fit with him me. I shook my head to clear my mind of those thoughts, this was not the place or the time to be doing this I needed to gain control.

"Edd." I softly called to him he humm'ed to answer me,"Edd this isn't the place to do this, nor do I think we should right now we just started to date." This of course made him look up at me his tongue leaving my neck and a whimper from my lips, he smirked at the flush of my face along with the noise I didn't mean to let slip.

"You sure you want me to stop?" Edd purred as his fingers danced along my shirt going farther south to my pants, his finger tips gliding around the edge of them making me tense.

"Yes Edd we need to stop...Don't give me that look Edd you know as well as I do that if we do this here you're going to be upset later, I think in your words I will quote'filthy filthy filthy'." Edd looked around scrunched up his nose then as if a light went off in his head he snapped back to life, a look of shame and fear crossing his face.

"Oh dear lord, Kevin I do apologize for this I lost myself for a moment in time." He was scared now, damn it I feel bad for making him back off.

"Edd, don't ever say sorry for being that passionate with me. It's just I thought maybe for our first time it would be a bit more special, you know I take you out to dinner and a movie and maybe some kinda dancing. Then I could work you up to bed with some hot kissing things like that, the normal things you do with the person you love." I smiled at him pushing his hair back out of his face, he smiled at my actions holding my hand in place as it glides to his cheek.

"Kevin, I never knew you were a romantic but I think I can get used to it." He smiled softly he was very cute for such a dork, he was very sexy when he blushed.

"You don't know the half of what I'm able to do, but I need to ask you something Edd?" He looked up at me waiting for me to continue well it now or never."Edd have you ever had sex before?" Oh god please don't look at me with those shocked eyes, I need to know what I'm getting into with him.

"Yes, but only twice." I was the shocked one now Edd has had sex before me...What?

"What?" Smooth dumbass.

"I have slept with one person twice Kevin why is that not clear to you?" He was getting upset, him upset with me oh come on.

"I just-I...Damn it you've had sex before me Edd." I snapped out I felt in that moment less of a man and that made me a bit pissed, but I can't let him see it I'm not mad at him I'm just upset that I wasn't his first.

"Your upset that I've had sex before you?" He looked so confused in that moment, was I upset that he had sex before me hell ya I was but I would get over it.

"In a way yeah, I would like to know who it was you slept with." This got him to back off of me a bit to fast his face red not sure what from just red, his eyes darted to his hat as he scooped it up and was about to rush out of the room before I pinned him to the wall."Who did you sleep with Edward?" I asked with more force than needed and he flinched, his eyes teared up and he looked almost scared to tell me that was tell I heard a voice from beside us.

"It was me." I looked over and boom there I was shocked to the point of not being able to speak."Yeah did see that one did you?" Ed stated softly as he pulled me away from Double D, sweeping his hair out of his face and whipping the tears away at the same time."Double D and I here found out about each other early on, and well we hooked up a few years ago it was for a lack of words a mistake on both our parts. Better off friends then as lovers and we almost lost that all together, but Edward was far to kind and forgiving for his own good and we worked things out." I was getting upset with the touches that Ed was giving him, it was killing me that Edward had been held by Ed once before my eyes felt rather hot with tears I didn't know I had coming.

"I see." Was all I could manage to say before I walked out of the room almost defeated and hurt by all that was said, I love Edd so much more than I thought I did that it hurts to hear of something like this.

I walked out of the house as fast as I could I needed some space some time to think, I was confused how could Eddward not tell me this sooner. I mean wasn't that important to tell the person who's told you they love you that you've slept with their best friend? I mean come on he was like what thirteen when he had sex with Ed, it just seems to unreal I think I am panicking a bit need to talk to Nazz.

...

"Ed he just walked away, what if he hates me?" I can't believe I told him about Ed and I.

"It needed to be said Edward he had a right to know that you're not a virgin, though I don't think I can explain that I was the bottom to him. I mean your still a virgin in other ways so maybe you should tell him that, it might make him feel a bit more secure." secure about what?

"What do you mean secure?" Uggg...I hate being the dumb one.

"Meaning all this time he's been the popular one Edward, you're the geek he might and in a harsh way be thinking how could someone like you get laid before him. Do you understand?" Ed that was a bit harsh biting my lip I shuffled my feet nervous ticks I hate them.

"How is that supposed to make me feel any better?" I asked softly more broken to my own ears then I thought it would sound.

"It wasnt meant to make you feel better it was meant for you to understand Kevin's mental state, he must be thinking some thing along those lines." Ed please no more you're going to make me cry, Kevin loves me loves my mistake of hair and body he loves me.

"No he loves me there's something else Ed you just don't understand him, you never loved me like he does what do you know!" I yelled out angered by his words I pushed past him to go and find Kevin I needed to fix this, there has to be something other than this reason.

...

He's right of course I never loved him like that when we had tried our hands at making love, it was a mistake cause it felt wrong. I never should have pushed him to be with me I was just in awe that someone other than me was gay, I had someone I could feel things with for the first time. Thats not love do I even know what love is? I've never really been given love before by anyone other than Edward, but that was mostly out of brotherly love then a lovers love.

"Damn it I got a headache going I need to take a walk." I quickly set my goofy persona up and walked out of my house telling my sister I was going to play with chickens at Rolf's, when really I was just going down to the creek for a quick dip. Even if the water was cold it was something to get my mind off of all the shit going on, and I needed it I hate acting like this it's not me I wish I had someone I could be normal around like Edward.

I walked quickly wanting to get out of the Cul-de-sac I needed to be me, to be able to breath to not act like a dumb human for once.

"Oh god yes freedom." I quickly rid myself of my clothes stripped down to nothing at all and jumped right into the sixty degree water, I yelped from the cold that hit me but quickly got used to it."So good man did I need this," I dove under the water and when I popped up there stood Rolf somewhat shocked and blushing.

"Ed boy you must be colder than Nana gets on a winter morning." Rolf softly said not in his normal tone of voice I think he's a bit bashful.

"Eddy didn't want to play water monster with me, so Ed went swimming without grumpy Eddy." Oh man I thought for once I could be me just for a little while.

"Ed boy you don't have to play dumb with me." Rolf sat down at the edge of the water his feet going into the cold water for a soak.

"What you mean Rolf, Ed likes playing as a fish?" Uggg...come on just once it would be nice to give in but I can't let others in only Edward, he wouldn't slip up like the others.

"You play dumb to often Ed boy I see threw you." I froze in the water and looked to him confused, how could Rolf of all people see me?

"What do you mean?" I spoke softly this time.

"You play dumb to fool sassy mouth sister and moron parents yes?" He took his shirt off and then the rest of his clothes were gone, slipping off his boxers I again froze Rolf is naked and getting into the water.

"How did you see threw it?" I finally give in and he just smiles at me softly.

"You are my friend Ed I have eyes I see, I am smarter than the others think." He smiled at me again softly making me a bit nervous that he knew my secret.

"You can't tell anyone about this Rolf, my family isn't very nice to me they aren't like your Nana that ladies amazing." He smiled brightly at my comment of his Nana which was a true comment, that lady could cook a sum damn fine sausage.

"Yes Nana like silly Ed boy to but I like smart Ed boy who wont play dumb around me anymore." He looked at me sternly I knew then and there I would be in trouble with him if I played that game, so I simply nodded my head in agreement."Good now would smart Ed boy like to come help with chickens or do you not like them?" Oh god chickens.

"Yeah I can help out with the chickens smart Ed boy still loves him some chickens." I smiled at Rolf as he splashed his way over to me, his muscles rippled with the movement and I nearly choked when he dipped into the water and his ass peaked out."Oh god." I held in the moan it was a nice tan firm ass, the type that you could bounce a quarter off of.

"Ed boy say something?" Rolf popped up right in front of me making me yelp and swim back a bit."Ed is not alright?" Oh Rolf don't look at me with those big sad eyes of yours, they are stirring up things I didn't think I would ever feel.

I was panting from swimming away that I almost forgot to answer him,"I am okay Rolf just a bit shooken up from you popping up so close to my , Yeah I'm okay see why don't we see who can swim faster?" I took off before he had a chance to reply swimming faster than I ever had before, but to my surprise Rolf caught up and pushed me under the water for a very big view of his very big...Oh god.

"ROLF!" I screamed out pushing him away.

"What is it that I Rolf have done to Shy Ed boy?" He looked to be smirking was this a game to him?

"Dude I'm fucking gay okay you can't just-your not into dudes, you-you ugggg...Damn it Rolf." I couldn't even think now I kept stepping over my own words, I looked away almost ashamed of what I moved away getting out and dressing as fast as I could, I couldn't take the look of horror on his face.

"Ed!" Rolf yelled after me I could hear his foot steps getting closer all I wanted to do was hid away, I didn't need this to be judged all over again.

"What?" I snapped out turning around as Rolf smacked right into me.

"Why does it bother you that your different?" Wait Rolf just talked normal without being in third person or talking about his Nana, whats going on?

"Why are you talking normal?" Okay I just pulled a Edward.

"We all have our secrets you and I are not that different, though I am no were near as smart as you and Double D." He was smiling and patting me on the shoulder to calm me down I think.

"So you learned how to speak kinda normal?" He simply nodded grabbing me by the hand and dragging me off and away from my path to home.

"You promised to help with the chickens, I will feed you dinner okay Ed." He held tightly onto my hand I felt a blush come to my cheeks but I pushed it down, Rolf is straight he wouldn't want me not like that.

"Fine Rolf but you know I can't talk normally if we leave here." This made him stop and look at me anger in his eyes, his body was stiff as he held tighter onto my hand almost hurting it.

"You will talk however you like on my land Ed boy." He snapped and I quickly pushed my blush away his eyes were so intense I didn't want to anger him more, simply nodding my head we pushed on.

It only took a few minutes of a walk to reach his farm/house the pigs were making their happy noises, and my favorite of all were coming to greet Rolf. What I've never mentioned to anyone though is that I'm not as strong as I make myself out to be, no one knew this not even Edward and that says something. Rolf looked over his shoulder at me as he picked up one of the new chicks, he walked over to me and placed it in my hands smiling like a mad man.

"They like you Ed boy they really do." He walked away to get what he needed to feed and water the chickens, I held onto the new-born chick softly stroking its head as it tweeted.

...

Oh Ed boy I knew you were just right for the job, look how sweet you are with my chickens they truly love you. I wish to push you out of your hiding I want to see who you are, I wish I could show you I was more than the Son of a Shepherd. Why must I have these confounded feelings for him, when he was simple-minded Ed boy I could ignore it but now, now I see him and it is a bit tougher to hide them.

"Rolf?" His hands are to soft for the tough person he clams to be, I have always wondered about this.

"Ed boy why are you hands soft like feathers?" He ripped his hand from my shoulder almost knocking me into Victor, he started to pick up the food and there it was the strain in his face just by a little but he's skilled in hiding it."Ed your not that strong are you?" He looked at me with a face Nana would make after eating sour candy.

"I'm strong Rolf some would say stronger than you are." He's smirking at that comment but its all fake, this makes Rolf angry like victor when he isn't feed quick enough.

I held in my rage at his lies and finished up my chores with him helping, I could see his body strain to lift looking at him like it was the first time. I could see all his troubles his eyes looked empty like a fishes eyes, I was beginning to get more and more frustrated tell he took his shirt off. Then I Rolf grew hot all over but shivered at the site that was the tall Ed boy shirtless, I can not do this he has trusted Rolf with a secret...One we both seem to share,'sigh'.

"Something wrong Rolf your sighing left and right man?" Oh Ed boy you have no idea what you do to Rolf and his tightening pants.

"..." How to answer tall one?"I the son of a Shepard and doing fine, just relieved that we are finished with work for the day." Haha...I did it I didn't stutter over my blasted tongue.

"Rolf you look way red in the face." Oh no tall one what are you doing?Do not come close to my face...Your touching me with your smooth fingers, oh for the love of victor I can't take this anymore.

...

Being pinned to the ground was not something that I thought would happen to me but here I am with Rolf panting hard above me, he looks like he's going to kill me what the hell did i do?

"Your blasted hands are to soft for a man who does heavy lifting like you play to do all the time, your smarter than maybe the smart Edd boy and you are shirtless in front of Rolf." Rolf whispered to me in a rough voice close to my ear, I was too shocked to notice what he did next tell it was to late.

'Hmmmmmm...Ahhhhh.' I just moaned out cause Rolf is doing that thing with the teeth and your earlobe that makes me go crazy, what the hell is he thinking?"Rolf your straight stop fucking around this isn't funny." I harshly pushed him away but it did nothing to him, seeing as I am weaker than him damn it.

"You are mine Ed." He can't be serious can he?

...

Ed was dragged off by the back of his neck into Rolf's house where he was pushed up against the kitchen wall in a heated kiss, Rolf's tongue pressed against Eds lips begging to be let in. Complying to this demand he was soon dominated by Rolf, Rolf's tongue explored every part of Ed minty mouth. This made him raise an eye brow Ed boy was not normally clean...or was he?

"Ed your clean are you not?" The look on Eds face was priceless he had forgotten that he had an act to keep up and he walked out showered and clean something he loved being.

"Oh um...Yeah you see I'm not always the filthy guy I look like." He was scratching the back of his head embarrassed that his secrets were coming out quicker then he thought they would.

"I like it." Rolf smashed his mouth back to Eds once more taking over the kiss gliding his tongue threw out his mouth, he moaned in pleasure as his hands cupped Eds ass. Picking him up and wrapping his legs around his hips Rolf carried Ed up the stairs to his room, still holding strong to the kiss that showed more love then Ed had ever felt.

"Rolf?" Ed whispered as Rolf's hands left his backside slamming them both into the door of Rolf's room, pushing the door open they stumbled back onto Rolf's bed with a humph.

"Ed?" Rolf called his name almost to soft for him to hear even as Rolf lay on his chest.

"Yes Rolf?" Soft and sweet his hands going threw Rolf's hair.

"Have you been with anyone before tall Ed boy?" This made Ed stiffen not but a few hours ago he had to tell Kevin that he and Eddward had slept together, now Rolf would hate him to.

"Yes Rolf with one person only I have had sex twice." Rolf didn't budge didn't look up or make a sound just laid there, taking in what he was told.

"Good top or bottom?" Ed looked frazzled at the question his single eyebrow went up in question of the question, Rolf just laughed at him and kept talking."I need to know what we are going to be doing later on, I have nothing here to help with the love-making." Rolf rolled over and sat up hair a mess and lips bruised from their heated kiss, he looked at Ed with a shy smile as he place a hand on his cheek.

"Why do you want to love me Rolf?" Ed more confused then ever about this, it was Rolf for god sake the mans man and here he was being soft and kind to Ed like no one before.

"I believe it is the same reason you want to love me Ed boy, we have both not been seen as who we are for real and we have both not been loved by the people that should love us. Ed I have seen you the real you and do not wish to unsee it anytime soon, let me be your safe place like I can be safe with you?" Rolf lay next to Ed staring at the ceiling calmly stroking Eds hand with his thumb.

"So you love me?" Ed quietly asked Rolf.

"Yes."Was Rolfs strong answer which came with a hand squeeze.

"Good, I love you to." And Ed did love him he must have for a long time, if he sat to think on it long enough maybe even the first time he saw him.

...

I knew mother and father had taken off well before I had arrived home they had told us much earlier in the day that they would be going back. I only hope that Kevin is home, I needed to talk to him I truly did.

"Kevin are you here?" Its quiet and it upsets me that he may not be here.

"Yeah in the kitchen Edd!" He sounds like hes...Happy?

I walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see dinner on the table, it was all done up perfectly he made my favorite dinner which surprised me. I had no idea he knew how to cook enchilada's and not the chicken kind but the ones with beef or stake in them, I sat down quietly and was quickly served food by my handsome boyfriend.

"Kevin-," I was cut off very fast.

"Don't not right now lets just eat and talk after okay." Firm and leaving no room to argue I simply nodded and continued to eat the rather well cooked stake enchilada's.

"I cant stay quiet Kevin are you mad at me for my past or not!?" I slammed my hands on the table knocking over my glass of water, Kevin looked up at me with panicked eyes."Answer me damn it Kevin!" Once more I yelled at him but still no answer getting more and more upset I let the room, but Kevin slammed me into a wall holding my arms above my head so I could not fight back.

"You listen here Edd I am not mad about your damn past I'm pissed you had the nerve not to tell me sooner, no your past doesn't matter but it would have been nice to know that you have had sex. I have no fucking clue what I'm doing how to handle all this I've never been with a guy Edd, but you have it would have been nice to know that one of us had a damn clue...'sigh'. I'm just-I don't now how I feel okay Double D." Kevin looked at me with confused and almost broken eyes they had tears he must be refusing to let loose.

"I was the one who topped him." I blurted out this of course got him to let go and hold his mouth with one hand in shock...I was almost offended.

"You topped him? But I mean...What?" He was walking back and forth very nervous with every step.

"Whats so hard to believe about that?" Kevin stopped in his tracks looked up at me with calm eyes determined and sure eyes that sent shivers down my spin.

The next thing I knew he had me on the ground his lips pressed to mine in a heated kiss, claiming my mouth as his tongue passed threw my lips. He was in command of this kiss his tongue explored my whole mouth his hot breath tangling with mine, panting as our tongues met over and over again in a tangle of saliva and hot air.

"Eddward your mine." Kevin kissed a trail from my lips to my neck leaving a nice mark on my neck as he bit down sucking and teasing the bruised flesh.

"Yours all yours." I moaned out as his hands yanked my hat off my head yanking on my hair and making my body arch into him.

...

"Eddward." I moaned out as his fingers danced along my arms, I had no way to stay calm I needed him and now not later.

I quickly pulled his shirt over his head tossing it a crossed the room, I knew I made a promise to his mom and dad about us not being together but I can take that. I need him he needs me and its going to happen right now, I pick him up by the hips making him straddle my waist. I carry him up the stairs to the bedroom we now share, kissing his naked chest as we got to the door I threw it open and slammed it shut.

"Kevin." He whimpered as I dropped him on the bed taking away the body heat we had together, he shivered as I took my shirt off tossing it to the side along with my shoes and his neck softly trailing my tongue down his neck nibbling on his collar-bone hearing my name come from those perfect lips, I felt my lower half grow hard and painful with each lick and bit I made on him.

Edd ground into me his own hardened member tight within his pants begging to be let loose, the only thoughts in my mind were how am I going to please him?

"Kevin...Let me help you feel good to stupid." He bit out as he grabbed my shoulders and flopped me over on my back, I looked up at him as his head bent down and trailed opened mouth kisses down my neck and chest. He didn't waist time getting to my belt it was almost as if we were continuing what we had been doing in Ed's bathroom, I was beginning to get to aroused at what he was doing to my pants.

...Boy/Boy love scene guys...don't like don't read it...

Kevin you have no idea how much I want you so I will just have to show you, I will let you take what no one has taken from me. I will let you be my first I just hope that you will let me be yours, I want you in more ways than one.

I took his button in my hand and pulled it taking the zipper and doing the same to it, his pants came off all to easily his shaft made a tent in his boxers almost poking threw the hole. I was so nervous when I reached for his boxers and pulled them down, his member twitched at the cooler air. It was bigger than I thought it would be I nearly freaked out but remembered I wanted him, he wanted me just as much.

I took hold of his member with my right hand and slowly stroked it up and down taking care to do what I would do to myself, he was moaning left and right saying my name as I stroked faster. My stroking stopped as I placed the tip of my tongue on the top of his leaking erection, tasting Kevin's essence for the first time it was almost sweet and slaty at the same time. He was gasping for air when I took the head of his hard member into my mouth, my tongue circled around the edges leaving him shivering for more.

"Edd...Ah." Yes Kevin make noises for me I want to hear how much pleasure I bring you.

I liked my way from the tip to the base and back up to the tip, I placed my mouth around the tip and slowly lowered my mouth down as far as I could go taking him all the way into my mouth.

"Aaaahh...Ed-dw-ar-d." His hips began to buck up his shaft going deeper then I thought possible, but I took it all in I wanted him...No I needed thrust grew faster and faster my sucking became harder and there it was the last thrust and my name screamed loudly, I loved the taste of him taking him all and swallowing it all down.

I moved up his chest kissing and licking every inch I could loving the salty taste from his sweat left behind by his orgasm, I reached his neck and was quickly placed on my back by Kevin.

"You topped Ed right?" He looked nervous.

"Yes." His eyes darkened with lust.

"Good, your going to make love to me Eddward." I gulped was he being serious?One look into those dark eyes told me my answer, yes he was.I nodded my head and he smiled taking a tube of lube out from the night stand he smiled and handed it to me, I cocked my head in question."Double D I got that a few weeks ago cause well I knew how I wanted this to happen, but I wanted you to take charge I want you." I smiled at him softly and quickly got up and switched places with him, laying on his back he smiled nervously up at me as I pulled off my own pants and boxers.

I looked down at the tub of lube and began to have second thoughts maybe this was too soon for us, we did promise my mother and father we wouldn't do this but we both want it. Confused and having to many things going on to notice what Kevin was doing with his hands, I gasped as my fingers pushed into a warm tight hole looking shocked at him he just tightly smiled at me.

"Eddward would you stop with the thinking and just go with the flow, I want you okay just hurry up with the fin-gurres...Ah." So I went with the flow as Kevin put it slowly I pushed in to his warm hole, his body was shaking from the pain at first you could see it then he started to like what I was doing.

...

Edd quickly got into a rhythm with his fingers adding more of the lube if needed as he stretched the hole out, Kevin would moan out his name a few times but when Edd found the sweet spot he jolted with pleasure.

"EDD!"Came the loud whimpering cry from Kevin as he panted his hips moved down hard on Edds fingers, wanting to feel that painful pleasure over again.

Edd quickly set to finding it once again his fingers brushed against that sweet spot, Kevin's head falling back onto the pillow as Edd continued to hit that spot.

"Eddward...Enough playing I want you hurry up and take me damn it." Kevin pulled away from Edds thrusting fingers, looking him in the eyes begging for Edd to make love to him.

"Are you sure of this?" Edd quickly asked not wanting to hurt Kevin, though he had never been topped he knew it was painful to have done.

"Yes." Kevin pulled Edd on top of him making eye contact as Edds hard member probed his entrance, Kevin's eyes closed as Edds member pushed further into his tight hole.

Tears dripping from his eyes as his body was shaking from the pain and friction even with the lube it was still painful, Edd pushed in all the way and stayed there for Kevin to get comfortable. Kevin's no longer felt the pain after a few long moments of letting his body adjust to the intrusion of Edds shaft, Kevin thrusted his hips into Edd making him moan out as the slick hole closed around him more.

"Ke-v-in...Ah,yessss." Edd called out as he thrusted into Kevin faster and harder with each thrust he made, hitting Kevin's sweet bundle of nerves every time. Kevin's body was shaking and bagging to have its release once more after only a few hits he was whimpering for it, calling out Edds name over and over.

Edd bent down to kiss Kevin's tears away trailing hot wet kisses to his mouth as their tongues met in a battle for dominance, Kevin winning this time explored Edds mouth as he was thrusted into harder and faster each time. Kevin panting out Edds name as the kiss broke was sweet music to Edds ears, he to was almost yelling out Kevin's name as he came closer to climaxing.

Edd looked down at the mess that was Kevin Barr asking for a release from his lover, Edd quickly feeling his climax coming on took hold of Kevin's hard length. He pushed his hand up and down meeting each thrust he made into Kevin, making the redhead whimper and moan as he was over come with pleasure."Eddward...Ah...go-going to Ahhhhh...cummmmm.." Kevin's tight hole squeezed around Edd's shaft hard as he cam on his own stomach and chest, Edds hand was still tightly in place as he thrusted one more time into Kevin cumming hard.

They panted Edds hand still in place of the now limp member, Kevin whimpered out of pain as Edds member was pulled out so he could lay next to Kevin on the bed.

"Next...'pants'...time...I...top." Edd looked up at him a soft smile and a nod of his head was Kevin's answer, he quickly wrapped his arms around Edd and hugged him closely to his body."So how was it for you?" Kevin kissed Edds head softly as he asked his boyfriend this.

"Amazing." Edd kissed Kevin on the cheek softly thanking him for making the whole things special for him.

...

"Edd I think we need to shower." I'm so sticky from my all of this.

"Yes Kevin I agree we are rather messy, sticky, filthy, filthy...oh dear." Edd being who he is had now gone into the filthy, filthy, filthy fit and wont stop tell its all clean...This is who I love.

I got up and off the bed walking to the door, I heard a small huff behind me."Dude going to start the shower and I aint getting my clothes messy, so its nude Kevin down the hall or no shower at all." I smiled at him when he frowned and waved me off, he was to easy to win over sometimes but walking was a bit hard at the moment. So I took my time getting to the shower seeing as I had Edds love juices going down my damn leg, I had to quicken my steps not wanting to clean up love mess from the carpets.

Making it in time I quickly turned on the shower getting it ready for the both of us to use, or at least I hope Edd will come to take a shower with me. Hearing a knock on the bathroom door it opened up with a soft click, I turned to see a blushing Edd smiling softly at me."Are you alright after what we did, I saw you limping down the hall?" Awww...Hes worried look at his sad puppy dog eyes, I should milk this to get him in the shower with me.

"Well I am kinda hurting I wouldn't mind the help...You know with washing." I smiled softly at him not wanting him to see threw my evil idea.

"Oh dear, um...Are you sure you want me to shower with you?" He looked nervous this got me almost smirking the dude just had me under him and he's shy now, to cute.

Edd finally got his cute butt into the tube with me closing the shower curtain, I quickly made my move pushing him into the shower wall planting some deep kisses on him. I wanted him so bad I needed to feel what he felt when he was in me, I wanted to make him feel how I felt cause it was amazing.

"Kevin...What are you doing?" My hands slipped in between his cheeks, and he whimpered as one of my slicked fingers slipped into his tight hole."Ke-v-in...Ah." He moaned I made him moan this got me feeling better as I picked up speed, adding another finger as I pushed further into him hitting his sweet spot as he did to me.

"Eddward...I love you." Kissing his lips as I pushed yet another finger into him thrusting deeper and hitting that spot over and over again."I want you Double D." I whispered into his ear as I pushed into him again, his body jolted and he moaned from the pleasure I was giving him. I pulled out of him after a few more thrust he whimpered from the lose of touch, tell I had his legs around my waist and was angling myself at his entrance. He looked scared but I kissed his lips as I pushed into him slowly at first not wanting to hurt him, but to my surprise he pushed himself down making me push into him all the way.

"I want you Kevin stop being so soft with me." He kissed me rough his tongue taking over my mouth that was until I glided out of him to the tip and slammed myself back into his tight warm hole.

His body shook with each thrust our tongues clashing the water was getting colder as the minutes ticked by, each thrust and movement of my body against his drew us closer to our edge. I could feel his hard member rubbing up against my stomach so I leaned in more so the friction would drive him over the edge, I could feel him grow tighter as I thrusted into that one spot we both loved. Hearing him cry out as he came was to much for me as I thrusted one last time I emptied my seed into him, crying out his name as we both climaxed.

...

"Kevin you need to let me go so we can wash our bodies now." I poked his face as he panted I liked him taking charge and making me his, I loved feeling him with in me more than I thought I would.

"I don't want to move you feel to good in my arms." He groaned as he looked at me kissing my lips softly.

"Yes well you and I are both filthy and I wish to clean myself now." I begged I wanted to get the germs off and out of me and him as well.

"Yeah sure." He's pouting like a child who's been told no by a parent, I dear he is to much for my mental state sometimes. He pulls out of me as gentally as he can but it still hurt a tad bit making me whimper in pain but in the lose of his member as well, I miss the feeling of him in me feeling whole and complete."You okay Double D you looking a little upset?" Kevin.

"I want you again over and over to be with you is like nothing I've ever felt before, you Kevin are the only one I would ever want to have do this to me." I grabbed his hands and pushed them behind me, his fingers brushed my sore but begging for more entrance.

He gulped and looked down at himself..."Haha..You sure know how to make a guy horny Double D, I think we should hold off tell later both of us are a tad soar and we really need to finish this shower." He was right of course but that still didn't stop me from teasing him as my fingers dragged down his chest, to the tip of his hard shaft making him moan as I let my thumb circle the tip."Edd."He warned me making me stop my movements, I looked up to see his eyes dark with lust I knew if I wanted out of the cold shower soon we should stop.

"Sorry, Kevin." I bowed my head a bit ashamed of myself for not listening that was until he pulled me up into the wall and began thrusting himself into me, I didn't care in that moment that the water had gone so cold it almost burned your flesh.

...

"Kevin how do you feel?" Edd asked softly as I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Better know that I'm not freezing from the water and yourself?" I was a tad worried that we had stayed in the cold water for over an hour, doing the most amazing things to each other.

"Doing much better but I think we need to find Ed, I am very worried about him." I knew he would be so I stood up grabbed his hand and walked to the door, placing our shoes on I smiled softly at him."Well I know it's a bit late but why not go look for him?" I asked Edd looked happy and nodded his head eager to go and see his friend, this made me happy as well I knew Ed wasn't after my Double D I had no right to be jealous.

We walked out of the house as we did this Edd ran into Rolf who was to my surprise holding Eds hand rather tightly, he looked at me and smiled tightly with a bit of anger behind those eyes.

"Kevin,smart Edd boy." Rolf greeted us in a huff.

"Rolf stop that we are all friends here." Rolf looked upset but nodded his head,"hey Edd um can I talk to you?" Ed asked as his hand left Rolf's with a bit of struggle.

"Big brain Edd boy, keep hands to ones self or I break them like twig." Seethed Rolf rather over protectively of Ed as Double D looked on in shock, Rolf and him had been friends for a while this side of Rolf must have scared him to death.

"Dude back the hell off, if anything Ed there should keep his hands off my Eddward." I barked out maybe making Rolf a bit more angry than what I was going for.

"My Ed wouldn't touch your Eddward he has me, Rolf son of a Shepard am man enough for Ed he doesn't need smart Edd boy." Oh so Rolf is dat-...

"What?" I quickly asked,"you're dating Ed?When?How?Rolf dish man!" I wanted to know I needed to know Rolf finally found someone I never thought it would be Ed, but if his smile is anything he's thrilled to have him as his boyfriend.

"Yes tall Ed boy and I are together, do not worry smart Edd boy I was only messing with you. Ed was wanting to tell you that he has found love with me, we wanted to see if this was okay with smart Edd boy and Kevin?" Rolf smiled happily as did Ed and this seemed to make my Edd tear up with joy.

"Oh Ed you finally found it didn't you? I'm so happy for you and Rolf, Rolf why did you never tell me you like Ed?" Double D sang out as he hugged his friends close to him I was a bit jealous but I remembered that I didn't need to be, I had him he was mine and no one else.

"Just a little while go you always told me Double D that if I ever found that one person that I didn't want to hide from I shouldn't, so I let him in and found out we are very much alike." Ed smiled down at Double D patting him on the head, this was a brothers way of saying he was okay now and not to worry.

"I'm so glad, now if only we could figure out how to deal with Eddy?" Double D huffed as he looked over to Eddy's house taking in the darkness and growing worried, you could see the lines of worry grow over his face as he pushed away from Ed and Rolf."Ed something wrong with Eddy." He walked away slowly at first tell you could see the panick in his eyes, then he and the rest of us dashed over to Eddy's house.

...

"Eddy!?" I yelled I never yell but this was odd, Eddy would never not have his lava lamp on he loved that thing. "Eddy open the door, Eddy please." I begged as I banged on his door still no answer my heart rate grew faster with fear, Ed was looking for any way to get the door open that wouldn't break it.

"No luck Double D we have to break it down." Ed said in a fast scared voice, his eyes just as panicked as mine.

"Do it." I demanded.

all three of the other guys looked at me and nodded each aiming for the door and in one quick movement, they ran at it hitting it strong and hard breaking the door down as they fell to the floor. There in the dark room lay Eddy covered in cuts and bruises hardly breathing, I dashed to him as fast as I could making to check his heart rate and hardly finding it.

"We need to call for help guys he's near death." I rushed out holding my phone to my ear as the line picked up,"Please send help my friends been beaten and is hardly breathing..."Panicked as I heard gurgles coming from Eddy, oh god please hurry.

...

When Double D walked out I quickly bent over and asked Eddy if he could tell us who it was that had done this to him, he blinked back some bloody tears and whispered to me.

"Family...My br-bro-brother is home he beat me up befo-before my mom could see me." He coughed some more blood dribbled down his cheek, this wasnt good no one bit that freak is in town and he's done this .

"Double D tell them to hurry up I think he's bleeding internally!" I yelled to Edd outside hoping he could make them come faster, that seemed to get the response that was needed. The ambulance showed up not but five minutes later, picking up Eddy as quickly as they could.

"Only one of you can ride with who will it be and make the choice fast we need to GO!" Yelled the medic I pointed to Double D and everyone agreed.

"We'll meet you there promise. Now go." I kissed him on the forehead and he ran off.

"Kevin what did Eddy say to you?" Ed asked in a rough angry voice.

"That it was his brother, that dicks back in town guys and I am not liking the looks of Eddy at the moment we need to go." I said as calmly as I could grabbing the keys out of my pocket, Edds mom told me only use this thing in emergency and well I think this counts as one.

"When did you get a car?" Ed asked still rough voice making me shiver he was really mad.

"Edds mom and dad told me since I had my license earlier then most I could use it, but only in emergency I think this counts don't you?" I smirked pulling the door open and sliding in, the others soon followed quickly enough.

...

"Double D how is he?"I asked hugging my crying brother.

"Oh Ed they said he needed a lot of help, that he's bleeding out and it doesn't look good." Double D said in a watery voice making all of us in the room stiffen.

I looked to Rolf for support and he gladly sat next to me holding my hand as I held Double D's, Kevin looked at his phone for a moment then smiled softly.

"Hey guess we need to plan on having the whole gang here." He looked up at us a bright smile on his tanned face.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause everyone's coming here...We are all friends Ed and Eddy needs us." I couldn't agree with Kevin more, the more support Eddy has the better.

"What of his family?" Double D looked at Kevin whose hand almost snapped his phone in half.

"They are also on their way and that prick brother of his as well Ed, Rolf I'm going to need you guys for back up in case we have a fight on our hands." I nodded my head and so did Rolf looking to me to see if I was okay with this.

"I will be fine Rolf no one hurts Eddy and gets away with it."I snapped out making all of them smile and node their heads in agreement of this.

"Oh is that so and who hurt Eddy that we all needed to be here for?"Sarah asked in her all to preppy voice making everyone cringe.

"Hello little sister." Ed said softly gaining a few looks from Rolf and I.

"Ed why the hell are you here when you should be home doing all my chores?" Sarah snapped out making us all once again crying at her stupid annoying voice.

"Would you shut up Sarah my friend has been hurt and your acting like a spoiled bitch for once think of someone other than your fucking self!" Everyone turned in awe at Ed who was now almost in Sarah's face, yelling at her for the first time ever she looked stunned.

"Ed...What giv-" She was shut up by Ed again.

"Shut up Sarah, if you going to pull this shit right now then leave cause I can promise you this I wont miss you and nor will anyone else here."Again everyone was quiet and in awe of the one they always thought to be the gentil giant, but here he was about to smack his own sister for her rudeness.

"You go Ed tell her." Nazz cheered out,"about time right guys?" Nazz smiled happily at Ed who thanked her for her support, the others soon followed that was until Eds mother and father showed up.

"How dare you talk to your perfect little sister like that, she's and angel for coming here to see if your friend was alright. Why are you not at home finishing up your choice huh young man, or are you to dumb to understand that, that is where you are needed?" I gritted my teeth in anger at their words I had already stood up along with Rolf to yell, when to both and all our surprise Ed spoke up.

"Funny thing about that I'm not as dumb as you guys think, I have been making straight A's in all my classes since I started school. I told my teachers of how you would treat me if you found out I was better than Sarah or you both, so they agreed to play along with the dumb game. God I'm so tired of hiding who I am from everyone around me, if you ever talk to me like I'm stupid again trust me in this I will walk away from you three and never look back." Eds voice was strong cold as steel as he told off his parents and sister for the first time in his life, they all looked shocked and scared of what to do next.

"Ed don't talk to us like that we are your parents." His mom scolded him but it did nothing Ed simply smirked at them.

"Rolf your offer still stands yes?" Ed asked over his shoulder this got my attention what offer did Rolf give him?

"Yes my strong tall Ed boy." Rolf smiled happily this got me even more intrigued.

"Good. Mom, dad, and Sarah I will be moving out and living with Rolf please sign this paper giving his family guardianship of me." He pushed a paper to his father who looked shocked and angered by his sons actions.

"How dare you we raised and put a roof over your head and you act like this, you good for nothing piece of shit you get you ass home NOW!" Yelled Eds father raising his fist and was about to hit Ed when Rolf pinned him to a wall, his face red and angry you could see the steam coming out of his ears.

"You ever try and hit my lover again and I will kill you, sign the fucking paper and be gone with you reached worm." Rolf whispered roughly to Eds father who quickly signed the paper grabbed his wife and Sarah and left with no other words said, well until his mom spoke up.

"Tomorrow get your things and never come back you are a mistake I never should have had." She snapped out pushing her daughter out the door along with her husband, they left with no other words said just a sob from Sarah as the doors closed behind her.

...

"You okay Ed?" I was worried about him he has never stuck up for himself like that before.

"Yes,I feel so much better way better than I ever have before." He smiled at me and hugged Rolf to him kissing his head softly, this got a few hushed whispers but nothing more.

A few hours had passed and Eddy's family finally showed up his mom looking more and more upset, she never really hurt Eddy it was always his father I think she feared them her son and husband.

"Sir when can we see my son?" Eddy's mother asked the doctor as he came out to talk, we were all looking a bit worried and his face didn't help.

"I'm sorry ma'am your son has slipped into a coma, we have no idea when he will wake up at the moment. I would like to ask how this may have happened to him in the first place, he looked like he had been beaten to an inch of his life. Does he have anyone who would want to harm him in any way? A bully maybe someone you can think of that would do this to your son?" Eddy's dad looked at his wife and gritted his teeth she looked like she was afraid to say anything, that was until Kevin spoke up with no fear at all in his voice.

"I know who did it he told me before he passed out." The doctors and nurses turned to listen to what Kevin had to say, all the while Eddy's family gave him horrible looks all but Eddy's mom."Eddy said it was his brother he had beat him up pretty bad, said that he was in the way of his family being happy that Eddy was a mistake. He choked on his own blood before he could say anything more, but he defiantly told me it was his brother and dads idea." Eddy's mom looked pale and scared but she stood up and whispered to the doctor something no one could hear.

"Yes ma'am." The doctor thanked Kevin and walked a way without another word.

A few moments later sever cops where arresting Eddy's father and brother for conspiring to kill his son/brother, Eddy's mother thank Kevin and us for standing strong and not letting them get away with it. She cried and hugged Eddy close when she saw he was awake as we walked into the room, coma my ass is what Kevin laughed out I couldn't agree more.

...

And so it was that Eddy's dad and brother were sentenced to ten years jail time for what they had done, his mother filled for divorce as soon as his father was in jail. Happy that her life was getting back on track and that she could help Eddy become a better man, she set out to get a better job with better hours and was happy with the one she found. Eddy was finally let into our group of close friends which he was angry about at first, telling us that we should have told him sooner. But we simply said he wasnt ready yet and that he needed to grow up a bit, he of course tackled us and we fought for almost an hour.

"I just can't understand why you dicks didn't say anything?" He snapped shoving Ed over and on top of me.

"Well you were kinda a giant kid Eddy, I needed to be able to trust that you would use me or Double D." Ed snapped back that was kinda low Ed.

"Harsh man I would never use you." Eddy pouted out.

"Really like you never used Double D for his smarts for your scams?" Ed questioned in a harsh tone, making Eddy's head drop in defeat.

"Okay, okay your right I wasn't ready yet but I'm glad you guys finally trust me enough...Though I would have like to have known this sooner, I guess I can understand you reasoning for not saying anything." Oh thank god Eddy is done throwing a tantrum.

Not long after all of us fixed the issues with Eddy my parents had called to check in, of course they would call me weeks after I needed them.

_"Eddward it mother, how are you and Kevin doing?"_

_"Fine mother how are you and father?"_

_"Doing well I am sorry I could not find the time to call you boys, I feel horrible and so does your father we both were working so many hours we just passed out when we got free time."_

_"Mother you really don't have to explain you forget I have been deal with this for years." _

_"Oh Eddward I'm so sorry please don't be upset with us, I know we promised and I swear we will keep to it please talk to me?"_

_"Every thing is okay mother Eddy went threw a rough time but Kevin and I handled it with the others, Kevin's getting good grades and so am I nothing is going on."_

_"Well okay honey just one question before I go back to work."_

_"Yes mother?"_

_"Have you and Kevin broken our rule about no sex before graduating?" _

_"Not that I know of mother, we've been really busy with everything like school and friends so no mom we havent." _

_"Eddward why are you snapping at me?" _

_"I'm not I just need to go okay, I have homework to do and a house to clean goodnight mother."_

_"Eddw-" _click.

"Hey Edd who was that on the phone?"Kevin asked as he walked into the room with his books in hand, making me flinch I would not lie to Kevin.

"It was mother."I said softly it sounded more broken than I intended it to be.

"What happened are they okay?" He rushed over to me I could feel the tears prick at my eyes as he hugged me close, this is not fair to him.

"Its nothing really Kevin, it's just I lied to mother about us and I hated it." I let some tears fall down my cheeks Kevin sweeping them away as quickly as they came they were gone.

"What else Edd I know you there's more isn't there?" Kevin did know me rather well and it scared the hell out of me.

"They promised Kevin that they would be around more, call more, be involved and here they have been gone for two months this was the first call I got from them in months. It's just like it was before you came into the picture, I knew it would be like this I just didn't want to give up hope that they could change." I cried out his arms tightened around me crushing me in a hug, one of promise and hope that things would be alright no matter what I had him in my life.

"I promise you have me even if my mom comes home tomorrow you got me Eddward."Kevin I really do love you and I'm seeing that you really love me with everything you do.

"Thank you Kevin for loving me."I whispered as his arms pulled me impossibly closer to him.

"No Double D thank you for letting me love you." Was his soft and sweet reply he hugged me pulling me onto his lap and planting kisses on my lips, cheeks, and eyes kissing away all the tears and sadness.

Authors note: I hi all hoped you liked this chapter I think I wrote this one rather long, but you all are worth it I marked the smut and I hope you all enjoyed it.

I will have more chapters out soon sorry it took me a while to get this one out but if you want long chapters, long chapters take a while. Look forward to your reviews and yes if you want to know I will be having side couples and back story threw out this story, I hope to hear from you all be kind I did this on my own no beta tester so I hope it was okay. REVIEWS PLEASE.


End file.
